Fluid pumps are utilized by the energy industry for numerous purposes related to exploration, evaluation and production of hydrocarbons. For example, positive displacement reciprocating pumps are used for applications such as drilling and hydraulic fracturing. Failure and wear of various components of a pump can reduce operational efficiency and can result in the loss of valuable equipment. For example, a leak in a suction cover or stuffing box in the fluid end of a reciprocating pump can cause the fluid end block to wash out. Techniques to monitor the health and integrity of such pumps are thus desirable to avoid equipment damage and provide effective energy industry operations.